A Love Song
by Wishi-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Roxas refuses to write Axel a love song, and Axel realises that maybe he's been ignoring his best friend. Yaoi and language.


**A songfic, of a sort. It's based on a song, and the song's more of a plot device than anything. The sing is "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles. I suggest you listen to it, because it's a really good song. **

**Warnings: This has yaoi in it. Yes, boys loving boys. Run, homophobes run!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Square Enix, nor am I Disney, therefore I DO NOT OWN Kingdom Hearts in any way shape or form, nor am I making a profit. Yep, that's all my bases covered! 'Cos I really can't afford to get sued. **

**A Love Song**

"I'm not gonna write you a love song." Roxas said, steadfastly ignoring the insistent redhead at his side.

"Pleassseeeeeeee?"

"No." Roxas leaned down towards the piano, studying the black and white keys. He kept his head down, even when Axel began to poke him in a desperate bid to catch his attention.

"What?" He finally gave in, and turned towards Axel. He was surprised to find Axel standing over him, their faces almost touching. He felt the urge to lick his lips nervously, and was uncomfortably aware of his pink tinged cheeks.

Axel looked intently, before saying quietly "Please, Roxas. I think I might have an actual chance with this girl."

Roxas was startled by his voice. He really wanted this. He wanted Roxas to write him love song, so he could give it to a girl.

"Come on, Roxas. I'm your best friend, aren't I?" Axel was suddenly back to his normal self, changing mood in his usual, volatile manner. Roxas almost sighed with relief. If Axel had kept on like that…With those big green eyes staring at him like a lost puppy, he knew he would have given in. But here he was, acting like himself again, and Roxas could look away and refuse easily.

Not that this convinced his heart to slow down. It beat faster, pumping out a rhythm that he didn't want anyone to hear, let alone Axel…

"It won't take you long; it doesn't even have to be good. Just a load of stuff about everlasting love and that crap. You know, all the things that girls like to hear."

"Why?" his voice came out as a croak. He cleared his throat and continued "Why do want a love song for some girl? It's not like you care about her really, whoever she is." That was true. Axel had had plenty of girlfriends and even more begging for his attention, but not one had lasted more than a week.

Axel didn't answer him. Roxas wondered if he felt guilty about falsely wooing al those girls. He doubted it.

"Who is it anyway?" He asked.

"Karen Miller." Of course. The fabled virgin if their school. The most beautiful girl in Axel's year, who wouldn't go past kissing or handholding. Axel would want to be the one to deflower her, so to speak.

Roxas sighed.

"Oh, come on! Don't go all morally righteous on me!" Axel's voice broke through his thoughts. "I'm leaving this year, I want to be remembered!"

As what, Roxas thought, a man whore? Not that he said this, of course. No matter his faults, Axel was his best friend. No matter how hard Axel made it too, Roxas would stick up for him. After all, he had dominated the school for all the tears he had been in it, so why not after he left? Leaving a legacy, so he wouldn't be forgotten with the next wave of freshmen.

It was Axel's turn to sigh "You are seriously frigid, man. You need to get laid. Or at least get a girlfriend."

Roxas winced. The last attempt anyone had made at matchmaking for him had ended disastrously; himself and an embarrassed Naminé had sat through to hours in a candle lit restaurant. A restaurant where everyone had been snogging the face off each other.

Axel laughed at the expression on his face.

"Maybe not a girlfriend, then. But you can get your unrequited feelings out in a love song, right?" Axel eyed the piano hopefully.

Roxas stared at him "Wait...what unrequited feeling?" he questioned. His voice sounded thin and unbelievable even to his own ears.

Axel winked at him "I know you better than most people, Roxas, and I know you like someone. Whoever it is, they'd be mad to refuse you."

Roxas sighed and screwed his eyes tight shut. Axel did know him better than most people. For instance, he knew that Roxas liked a light on when he slept, and _no one_ knew that. But Roxas wouldn't tell him this. Axel was his best friend. He didn't want that to end.

"When is this date?" he asked finally.

"A week today." Roxas could hear the hope enter Axel's voice, even as his stomach plummeted.

"A week today?" He repeated his voice unusually quiet.

"Yeah, why?"

He had forgotten. That was okay. It wasn't like it was important. It was just a football match that they were going to watch together. It was fine; he had Riku and Sora to watch it with anyway. Who was he kidding! Not him self, that was for sure.

"It's nothing." He reassured his confused friend.

"I've upset you." Axel was peering at him closely, his forehead creased in thought. Then his eyes widened. He swore under his breath.

"The football game. We were going to watch it. I'm sorry, Roxas, I forgot. I swear I'll make it up to you." He promised.

Roxas nodded, not quite believing those words, not quite letting himself hope that maybe, maybe he could be more important to Axel that a girl. Even with that little heard sincerity in his voice, he ignored that little bit of hope. Maybe Axel would make it up to him.

But he defiantly wasn't going to write him a love song today.

"I'll go ask Demyx, then." Axel finally conceded.

However, although Demyx was an admirable sitar player, he could not write lyrics to save his life. Or Zexion's either, which he invariably found more important than his own.

Roxas sighed as Axel left the school's music room. It was the only place Roxas could find any peace to compose his music, and the only place he could be found at lunch.

He frowned down at the piano as he began to hit the keys with no particular pattern or rhythm. Then he smiled; he had his inspiration. He had the perfect thing to write a piece of music about.

As he put pen to paper, and fingers to key, he thought to himself that he most definitely wasn't writing a love song. Although it might just have been a song for Axel.

**I'mnotgonnawriteyoualovesongI'mnotgonnawriteyoualovesongI'mnotgonnawrit****eyoualovesong**

He crouched over than piano for the rest of lunch, and then over his own at home. Even when Sora asked him what he was doing, he ignored him, frantically scribbling down notes, putting music to the lyrics.

It wasn't quite what he expected, but then again, what was? It took him the better part of two weeks, and he finished it a day after Axels date with Karen Miller. As it turned out, Demyx's song had been a load of rubbish, as expected. What hadn't been expected was Karen's brilliant right hook. Axel should have listened to the song before playing it. Most girls didn't find Demyx warbling about wanting to jump into bed with hoes very attractive.

Roxas himself had spent that night in a permanent state of mortification, having to sit next to his twin brother and Riku kissing whilst trying to watch a football match.

So things were back to normal, or as normal as they ever were, apart from a large and painful bruise on Axel's cheek.

So, as usual, at lunch, Roxas found himself in the music room, music and lyrics in front of him. Unusually, Naminé was with him.

"So, you want me to sing this? You're going to let me see your music?" Naminé was surprised. Roxas hardly showed anyone his music.

Roxas flushed slightly. "I just want hear it sung by someone who can actually sing…"he mumbled.

Naminé smiled and nodded as she looked over it.

"It's really pretty." she said finally. "Not the sort of thing you'd expect a boy to write about, but still…You should show more people your music, Roxas."

Roxas grinned at her "Thanks, Naminé."

He could trust Naminé not to laugh at him. Ever since the disaster his brother called a blind date, he and Naminé had bonded over the trauma of being stuck in a restaurant full of lovers.

Naminé had groped for something to talk about desperately, and somehow the two had gotten onto the _dark _and _dangerous_ subject of who liked who. She had accidentally blurted out that she liked Pence, a plump but affable boy. She had been so mortified, that Roxas has admitted his own embarrassing crush. Thus, a friendship from heaven was forged.

Naminé poked Roxas gently, and he snapped back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Shall we go for it?" Naminé asked. He nodded, and began to play.

She began "Head under water, and they tell me to breathe easy for a while…"

Naminé's voice washed over him, loud enough to be heard over the piano music. She nodded her head to the beat, her face flushed slightly from the heat and singing.

"I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today." she sang the last words, and Roxas played the last bars of the song.

She grinned at him, her smile as wide as he had ever seen it.

"That was…" she seemed lost for words, before asking "Did I sing it right?" Worry entered her voice, but Roxas shook his head gently. "No, I was brilliant."

She beamed again, and he returned her smile. Naminé's mood was infectious at the best of times.

"I wish you'd show more people want you can do, Roxas." Naminé sat next to him on the wide piano bench.

Roxas smiled again, this time a little more sadly. "People would laugh at me. The only people I show my music to is you, Sora and Axel. And Axel laughs at it sometimes."

Naminé frowned. "I think people would understand a lot better than you think. And Axel…he cares about a lot more than you think he does."

Roxas' head whipped round. He stared at Naminé as though she had grown an extra head. "What do you mean by that!?" he asked almost angrily.

Naminé studied the floor, refusing to look at him. "I mean," she said carefully "That maybe he wouldn't mind if you asked him out. Or something."

"But, if you haven't noticed, Axel's not gay."

Naminé shrugged noncommittally "Maybe."

Roxas gaped at her. Then looked in the doorway. Where his best friend happened to be standing. Naminé turned round, and, upon seeing Axel, stood up suddenly, and almost ran out the door past Axel, squeaking goodbye to Roxas as she went. Axel watched her with an air of detached amusement.

"How much did you hear?" demanded Roxas as soon as she was gone.

Axel walked into the room "Enough." he said lazily. Then "I heard you admit you liked me."

Roxas spluttered indignantly "I did _not_!"

"No." Axel replied "But Naminé implied that you did."

Roxas snorted. "What does Naminé know?" He said petulantly, pouting slightly.

Axel grinned. "Everything. I've started to trust girls' instincts, since Kairi locked Riku and Sora in a store cupboard to make them admit they liked each other. If we're lucky, Naminé won't do that to us."

Roxas sighed "So I guess you don't want to hang around with me anymore, right?"

"Not exactly."

Roxas nodded; he had accepted the fact that if Axel found out how he felt, their friendship, the one he prized so highly, would become non-existent.

Then he felt Axel grab his arm, pulling him up. Maybe he was going to pound his face in before he left-

Axel was kissing him. Axel was kissing HIM!

He vaguely felt arms wrapped around his body as he put his own arms around Axel's neck, pulling him closer. They broke apart, but didn't let each other go. Roxas buried his nose into the crook of Axel's neck and dank in that scent of wood smoke and his car's leather seats. Things that he usually only got a hint of. He surrounded himself in that smell and sighed.

"Aren't you glad you wrote me a love song, Roxas?" Axel whispered in his ear.

"It wasn't a love song, and it wasn't for you." Roxas growled right back.

But really, Roxas thought, he had written a love song. And it had been for Axel. See bastard, he thought to himself smugly, you got your love song. Just not for that girl. It was for me.

**Finite**

**Please R&R, and tell me if their really out of character. But don't flame (Makes sign against evil) EEEEWWWW, flamers! **


End file.
